


Sick Boy

by Btryx



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I love these two can you tell, I promise, Romance, Sick Character, Sickfic, because he can't take care of himself, but like, i tiny wee bit of it, it mostly just fluff really, oh and, rose takes care of ten, some angst i guess, sooo much fluff, the Doctor is sick, you know the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Btryx/pseuds/Btryx
Summary: "Rose, for the last time, I am NOT sick!"He said, before sneezing heavily into his hands.The Doctor thinks he's fine. Rose is not amused.





	Sick Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I had soo much fun writing this! :D

"Rose, for the last time, I am NOT sick!" 

 He said, before sneezing heavily into his hands. Rose raised an eyebrow.  

"Yeah? Then why are you so hot?" She asked, touching his forehead, which was radiating heat. The time lord grinned at her.  

"Well, thank you! I'm quite foxy, aren't I?" Rose rolled her eyes tiredly.  

"I meant your temperature, and you know it. Look, just lie down for a bit..."  

"No! Come on Rose, we have places to meet, people to go... I mean places to go, people to... hey!" 

Rose grabbed his suit and started pulling him towards his bedroom. He had imagined her doing this a lot before, but those dreams had been much more romantic. 

"You are going to sleep, before you keel over."  

"No, let go! Hey!"  

"Stop squirming!"  

"You stepped on my feet! Oi, that's my favourite shir... achoo!" He sneezed again. 

"See? You're sick!"  

"Am not!"  

"Are too!"  

"I am not si... achoo!"  

"Told you!"  

"Let me go!"  

"Nope."  

“I can walk you know.” 

“You sure about that?” 

"I'm the last of the Time Lords! I'm the Oncoming Storm! You can't just..."  

"Oh, shut up you, Oncoming Storm my ass!"  

"Langua... achoo!"  

"Try not to split your lungs out."

"Very funny. Seriously, I'm fine!"

"That's your bedroom there, right? Auch!" she tried pushing him towards the door and he... "You bit me!" He bit her! 

"See that's what happens when after several warnings to let me go..."  

"You bit me! On the hand! You bit my hand!"  

"You weren't listening!"  

"Doctor!"  

"Okay, okay! There is no need to shout!" He shouted. “I mean, on some planets, biting someone on the hand is actually considered to be a very polite thing to do! On others it’s quite the honour to be bitten, and if we go to Fhalagnia, you’ll see that they greet their queen...” suddenly he stumbled, and looked several fades paler than before. Rose quickly steadied him, looking at him worriedly. "Rose... I don't feel so good."  

"Hey it's okay, we're gonna get you into bed and you get a bit of a rest. Okay?" she said, more softly this time. The Time Lord took a long, disoriented look at her, blinking rapidly. He suddenly looked much worse to wear.  

"I... okay." he said hesitantly. "But tomorrow we're going to Fhalagnia, I promise you." He had such a serious expression on his face, it was adorable. Rose couldn't help but smile.  

"Alright Doctor." She said fondly. "Now let's go, come on."  

She eventually got the Doctor to change into Howard's pyjamas (fortunately he was wearing pants, so it wasn't that awkward. And it's not like it was the first time she put those on him), which he'd kept, and Rose decided not to mention that Howard probably wore those while sleeping next to her mum. She didn't want him to vomit too.  

He was finally resting in his bed, his eyes half closed. She checked his forehead again, and realised that it's even hotter than it'd been in the console room. It worried her.  

"Do you want me to get you anything?" She asked softly. "Some food, or medicine. Maybe aspirin or something?"  

"No aspirin." He murmured. "Not a good idea. I might die from those."  

"What?"  

"Poisonous...for... Time Lords." Rose was taken aback.  

"You never mentioned that."  

"I know."  

"You should've." he was silent for a moment.  

"Yeah probably." he acknowledged.  

Rose sighed. He never changed.  

"Should ‘ve told you ‘bout regeneration too, haven't I?" his voice was weak and quiet. Rose's heart skipped a beat.  

"Yeah... you should have." She admitted. She didn’t want to lie about this. 

He opened his eyes and she could see the obvious guilt in there, guilt he was so good at hiding when he was healthy.  

"I'm sorry." The apology sounded pained but sincere. Rose felt a twist in her stomach.   

"It's alright Doctor. I've forgiven you a long time ago." he furrowed his brows.  

"Shouldn't have." He murmured, closing his eyes yet again. "Don't deserve it."  

"You do, actually." She whispered her hands stroking his hair. He leaned into her touch.  

“Mhmm that’s nice. Very, very... nice.” he let out a satisfied noise, making Rose chuckle. 

“Like it when I touch your hair do you?” 

“I always like it when you touch me.” 

Oh. 

Well, that’s new. 

Rose felt her cheeks heating up, as she blushed furiously. She quite liked touching him too. 

_“Come on Rose, stop it!”_ she thought. _“He’s sick, that’s all.”_  

_“Doesn’t mean he’s lying though.”_ another voice said inside her head, and she decided to believe that one. Her hand wandered from his hair to his face, caressing his cheek gently. 

"Hmm. Your hand's cold. Feels nice."  

"'Course it does. You have a fever. I'ma get you a cold cloth and some water okay?"  

"Don't leave." he murmured, and her heart went out for him.  

"I'll be right back. Promise."  

"Okay." She was right at the door when she heard him mumble her name into the pillow. 

"Rose?"  

"Yeah?" She turned around.  

"Can you get me some bananas too?" Rose smiled.  

"Of course. Bananas are good, right?" He muffled an affirmative sounding answer before finally falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this little thing. :) Leave a comment. Maybe. If you want. I'd love to hear your thoughts :D


End file.
